When America Was Young 2
When America Was Young 2 is an season 2, episode 7 of the Histeria. Once Loud took the horse inside the mansion, they can escape. Joan of Arc leads Team Fortress 2 to see the british black knight. Miguel & Tulio reversing the bread from tumors at the judgement. If The Wright Brothers repairs the bicycle, Joseph Korso invites David Xanatos and Owen Burnett to fix the bike. The Presidential's Funniest Home Movies begins with hosts Loud Kiddington and Miss Information. Full Story Loud Kiddington Rides A Horse In 1910, The horse escapes from the horse race about being competing with those guys, so Soldiers needs help for Scout, Heavy and Spy to look for horse, but it was refused to search it, cause Loud tooks the horse named Larry to the mansion. Tom looks for Jerry and the horse who is taken by Loud. In a minute the Principal Prickly invites T.J. to his office, while they waiting, Tom searched anywhere and still no sign for the horse, and George tells Tom to look for the horse into Principal Office, but Loud rides Larry around at the garden, and stops that stands outside at the farm. Meanwhile, after the red spy kills the blu team, Loud and Larry heads back to the mansion after Loud wins the competition at the horse race, he's got the reward, Larry and Loud stays at the mansion. Loud as Black Knight In 1430, The red team as found the british black knight who chases King Artie and Vizard, but Joan of Arc refusing them to stop fighting, but it keeps coming to attack before Huey, Dewey & Louie saves them. If the british black knight was the imposter, he was Loud Kiddington. Preminger's Judgement In 1792, Charity Bazaar has sentanced to the all day recess, so she can see this. The Captain of the Guard has decided to crash the classroom so Preminger makes his new judgement collected. Mr. Krabs was captured so Loud is an judge, that the first witch is called Scout the Red Team, so he can make his new execution called the bread of punishment, including the tumor monsters inside, but Mr. Krabs comfused by the curses, that Scout is not the witch, he is cost $95. Miguel & Tulio tells them that he needs the second witch: Fern Arable and Principal Prickly. Avery was going to marry her, he is making the four arms executioner to use the bread of punishment to feed her, but Mr. Krabs stops them feeding her, she is not the witch, she is the cost $24. The third witch: Cale Tucker that was the cost $52, with fourth witch: Phillium Benedict that was cost $32, the fifth witch: General Ross that was $62, along with the sixth witch: Ben Ravencroft that was $67 and the seventh witch: Colonel Armstrong Custer that was $45, Mr. Krabs calls Preminger a last witch. Joseph Korso's New Bike (Joseph Korso with The Wright Brothers) In 1903, The Wright Brothers needs Joseph Korso's help to make a military bike'n'side with machine gun. Together Toast and Loud gets to the shop at the market, so they can bring us with David Xanatos and Owen Burnett to repair the bikes. Edventually, Soldier made General Ross brought back to life again. The Presidential's Funniest Home Movies Loud Kiddington announces his narrator to tell us about George Washington falls off the ship at the ice, Teddy Roosevelt escapes the bear, Richard Nixon gets hit by the golf stick, with the election of funniest presidents: Abraham Lincoln gets hit by the ball, Franklin Roosevelts made his pants on fire, and Harry Truman falls off the train with the elbow injured. Now the winner is Abraham Lincoln. Category:Histeria! episodes Category:Episodes